gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy
Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 147 The Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy (NCOG) (En-COG) was the naval arm of the Coalition of Ordered Governments military. For a time, the Navy lacked the necessary funding and attention during the Pendulum Wars, but a short while before Operation: Leveler, the efforts of Adam Jonathon Fenix, Kimberly Anders and others were able to convince the Defense Select Committee that the COG Navy needed as much attention and provisions as the COG Army. They were successful, and the Defense Select Committee provided efforts to get funding, attention, and supplies through various companies to the Navy. The COG Navy was crucial during Operation: Leveler, and made a significant diffference for the COG's victory during the battle, and the rest of the war. After the Pendulum Wars, however, the navy was downsized and mostly used for logistics needs, and was largely forgotten.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant Once again, the COG Navy was below the COG Army, but it was still able to retain many vessels past fighting age and used them during the evacuation of Jacinto City. Besides operating naval vessels, the Navy also operated Petrels and Sea Ravens to launch from their ships and their bases. The Navy also operated a Marine unit. History During the Pendulum Wars The NCOG had Fast Attack Craft, Patrol Boats, Landing Craft, Carriers, Amphibious Assault Ships, Destroyers, and Submarines as a part of their naval forces. One of their fleets took part in Operation Leveler during the height of the Pendulum Wars. Some of their main bases were Fesor Naval Base and Merrenat Naval Base. The NCOG also had special forces, such as the D-Flotilla which consisted of amphibious assault and special maritime units.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 108 The NCOG also had LCTs for amphibious assaults. Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 188 Locust War Since the Locust War is a ground war and supplies go towards the Gears, the Navy was left too despaired but was able to keep fleet formations along with civilians ships. During the evacuation of Jacinto, the navy was commanded by Alisder Fyne, and headed to Port Farrall. After the city was deemed too inhospitable for the remnant of the COG, Vectes was chosen as the new haven for the COG and the navy transported the remaining human population. Stranded Insurgency After the COG relocated to Vectes, the navy operated out of Vectes Naval Base, and began patrolling the ocean around the island and protecting shipping vessels from Stranded attacks, as well as assisting in searches for missing vessels. Lambent Pandemic During the Lambent Pandemic, the navy defended the island of Vectes from attacks by the Lambent on the island and traveled to the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform to help during the battle there, but only arrived in time to rescue the survivors. After finding a new source of Imulsion on Vectes, the fleet, which was quickly running out of fuel, was able to refuel. When the COG was forced to abandon Vectes and disband, the fleet was one of the many places that people settled, with the CNV Sovereign leading what was left of the navy. The Sovereign was eventually destroyed in a Lambent attack by a Lambent Leviathan. Later, during the Second Battle of Azura, the remnants of the navy arrived with a Gorasni fleet to help retake the island and finally defeat the Locust and the Lambent. Notable Fleets *Four-Two Logistics Known Naval Ships of the NCOG *''Amirale Enka'' *''CNV Adamant'' *''CNV Centennial'' *''CNV Chancellor'' *''CNV Clement'' *''CNV Dalyell'' *''CNV Falconer'' *''CNV Fenmont'' *''CNV Fort Andius'' *''CNV Kalona'' *''CNV Merit'' *''CNV Pomeroy'' *''CNV Scepter'' *''CNV Sovereign'' (flagship during the Locust War) *''CNV Timgad'' (renamed Generale Egar Trescu)Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 560 *''CNV Unity'' (Hospital ship)Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 98 *''CNV Vale of Dane'' *''Zephyr'' List of Known NCOG Ship Types *Battleship *COG Boat *COG Patrol Boat *Landing Craft Tank *Marlin List of Known Ship Classes *Raven's Nest Class *Seabass Model Fixed-wing aircraft and helicopters Petrel Petrels were carrier-borne, tube-nosed, fixed wing fighter bombers, AKA Sea Birds. They carried two massive bombs under their wings which could create massive damage. It is unknown whether there were Air Corp variants. Sea Raven The Sea Raven was a modified naval version of the standard King Raven that flew from the Raven's Nest class of warship. They were modified to load and carry the Marlin amphibious landing craft. See also *Royal Tyran Navyhttp://majornelson.com/2011/10/04/gears-of-war-3-horde-command-pack-available-nov-1/ References Category:Coalition of Ordered Governments Armed Forces Branches Category:COG military units Category:Organizations